


I'm Here to Rescue You

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Survives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, questionable space ship piloting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: After the events of The Rise of Skywalker, Mitaka helps Hux break out of his imprisonment on the Steadfast.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	I'm Here to Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this right after getting out of TRoS. I won't lie, I kind of like Hux being a spiteful little weasel.
> 
> I thought he deserved better than he got, so here's my take on what happened after he got shot. Hopefully Lucasfilm will let him pull a Darth Maul so they can use him in more Expanded Universe content!
> 
> Title is a quote from A New Hope because I can't help myself.

Hux felt the sides of the prison cell that he’d been trapped in. He thought he might find some chink or perhaps a loose piece of siding that he could exploit. But alas, his engineering held strong. He’d designed the new fleet of Star Destroyers to be nearly impenetrable, and now it had come back to bite him.

“General?” A familiar voice asked. “What are you doing?”

Hux looked over from the panel he was fingering to find Lieutenant Mitaka holding his belongings. He’d be lying if he said he’d been wary of the man. It seemed everyone he thought he could trust had been swayed by Pryde’s power and the favours he could offer them. He’d trained Mitaka himself, but he was still leary as to whether or not the lieutenant would deliver.

“I thought if I could pry off the siding, I could rewire the lock.” He shrugged. “No such luck, I’m afraid.”

Mitaka chuckled. “You’re too good of an engineer for that, General.” He tapped a passcode into a panel beside the door, causing the bars on the front of Hux’s cell to slide into the floor. He’d always thought that was an elegant touch. “Do I still get to call you ‘General’?”

Hux stepped out of the cell, his hand flying to the searing blaster wound in his chest. “I don’t suppose you have to anymore. If Pryde has had his way, the whole ship will know what I’ve done.”

“We do,” Mitaka admitted, “Pryde announced it to everyone over holocall, how you were a traitor who helped the Resistance.”

“Why did you come back for me, then?” he asked.

“Because quite frankly, general, we all think he’s a piece of shit. And I know whatever you were doing, it was for the good of the Order.” He pulled a few bacta patches from his pocket and handed them to Hux.

Normally, Hux would’ve made a scene of having Mitaka turn around before applying them, but he was so desperate for relief that he stripped his shirt off and stuck the patches right onto his wound.

The relief was instant as the cooling effect of the bacta worked its way through his veins. He quickly threw his shirt on again and looked at Mitaka. “Thank you. Normally I’d send you to reconditioning for helping a traitor, but I suppose I’m in no position to hand those punishments out anymore…”

Mitaka smiled. “I’m not helping out a traitor. As far as I’m concerned, I’m assisting my commanding officer.”

Hux smiled as he straightened. “I defer to your command, Mitaka. Let’s get out of here.”

Mitaka reached out and grabbed Hux’s hand. Despite the layers of fabric between them, the lieutenant's firm grip was intimate enough to make Hux flush.

“Can you pilot a TIE fighter, general?” he asked. “I’ve gathered up everything I could from your quarters, we just need to get off the  _ Steadfast _ .”

That all sounded fine. The sooner they got out the better, and there was nothing he assigned any emotional value to.

Well, almost nothing…

“Millicent?” he asked, the name falling from his lips before he could think better of it. It must have seemed so frivilous to care about a  _ cat _ of all things while narrowly trying to escape the clutches of someone as powerful as Pryde. But he couldn’t imagine what he’d do to such a sweet creature in Hux’s absence.

(He’d seen what Pryde had done to him back when he was young and innocent. And with Kylo out on his brithright quest or whatever he was wasting his time one, there was no one else he really trusted to look after his cat.)

“She’s by the loading bay. Was already in her carrier once I got into your quarters.” He smiled. “I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to see you.”

Before Hux could say anything more, he was being pulled through the hallways of the  _ Steadfast _ , carefully avoiding the most high-traffic areas. It seemed as though Mitaka knew the officers’ and troopers’ schedules as well as Hux himself did, as on their trip to the hangar, they passed only a handful of Stormtroopers and technicians, mostly focused on the task at hand. If they noticed Hux, they raised no alarm.

When they finally reached the bay, they were waved down by a short officer with a young face and curly hair. The name “Thanisson” sprung forth from somewhere deep inside of Hux’s mind.

Thanisson glanced up at the observation deck before quickly making his way towards Mitaka. “They’ll be transitioning shifts in a minute. I packed up TIE number 2187, so it’s ready to go whenever you are.”

Hux nodded. “Thank you, petty officer.”

“Do you need a pilot?” he asked.

“No, I can handle it. Thank you for everything.”

Thanisson saluted and then hurried off.

He’d been here just to help Hux escape. Hux didn’t notice that he’d brought his hand to his chest until his blaster wound started to ache.

Mitaka reached out and grabbed is hand again. “Come on, the shift is switching soon. Let’s get into position.”

Then, the buzzer went off and the observation deck fell into a frenzy as officers left their stations, taking care to log out as they did so. In the chaos, none of them seemed to notice two figures climbing into a TIE fighter until it was too late.

Hux sat down in the pilot’s seat while Mitaka took the gunner’s station. Since the TIE had no cargo hold, the duffle bag full of his clothes and Millicent’s carrier had been stuffed behind the pilot’s chair to keep them secure.

Once Mitaka was strapped into the gunner’s seat, Hux tapped a string of coordinates into the ship’s navicomputer.

“Wait, sir, no one opened up the hangar door! We’ll be trapped in here!”

Hux let out a laugh. “Don’t worry about that, Lieutenant, I have learned a thing or two from the Rebel scum.” He flipped a switch, activating the TIE’s hyperdrive. It wasn’t as strong as the drive on his beloved  _ Finalizer _ , but it would manage the jump to Ajan Kloss just fine. “Hold on tight.”

It was a move that would have made Poe Dameron proud. One moment they were inching out from their dock in the hangar, the next, they were surging forward from inside of the ship, entering hyperspace just before they would have crashed into the hangar door.

Once the jump was complete, they were just out of Ajan Kloss’s orbit, and, from what Hux could see, Mitaka was gripping his controls to tightly that his knuckles were turning white. “What in the Sith hells was that?”

Hux shrugged. “I’ve found that you can learn quite a bit from the Rebel Scum on occasion.” He eased the ship down, trying to land it just outset the Resistance camp.

“What do you think they’re going to do to us when we get down there?” he asked.

“I won’t lie, I’m not sure. But I’m the only reason their planet hasn’t been obliterated yet, so I think they’ll at least spare my life.”

“And me, sir?”

“Well, you helped me get here. I’m sure you’ll make friends. From what I understand about General Organa, she’s not likely to hold you accountable for the Order’s atrocities.”

They stayed there in silence as Hux carefully piloted the TIE into orbit.

“So, why did you do it?” Mitaka finally asked. “Spy for the Resistance, I mean.”

He was caught so off guard by the question that he nearly jerked his controls. He wasn’t used to his subordinates questioning his decisions, but Mitaka was no longer his subordinate. “The First Order was going rotten. I knew it as soon as Pryde reared his ugly head.” He took a breath. “I know he’s probably new to you, but I’ve seen what that man does to the people under him, and he’s no more fit to run the Galaxy than a Wookie is to knit a sweater.” He located the Resistance camp on the planet’s surface and tried to ease them into a gentle landing. “And Kylo just… changed after he became Supreme Leader. Pryde weaselled his way into his head with all that Emperor Palpatine shit and it just drove him mad. Anything I had liked about him before was just… gone.”

“If it’s any condolence, sir, we didn’t like him either.”

“That means you have good sense. I trained you well.”

Hux eased into the landing and touched down in the Resistance’s shipyard.

It was the start of a new future for him and Mitaka. Whether or not it would be a good one remained to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)
> 
> Also I'm thinking of writing a sequel that shows Hux and Mitaka's relationship with the rest of the Resistance (and a miraculously-not-dead Ben Solo), so hit me up if you vibe with that.


End file.
